Fall On Your Knees
by La De Da
Summary: Kidnapped and taken to Vegeta-sei at such a young age, Chichi has to learn how to survive. Not the best summary, but I tried... ^_^;;
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: A new story, this one is gonna be really sad... I mean if you thought Chichi's  
life was horrible in Koibito's Koibito... this doesn't compare... ^__^;;; I know, I'm awful!  
  
This is also going to be in Chichi's point of view (unless I state otherwise). Once again, she's  
too smart for her age, but bare with me... I don't remember what I was thinking when I was that little.  
  
~~~  
  
I had never noticed how much my family had hated me. My mother and my father. I had never noticed,  
until now. My eyes were fixed on the body lying on the kitchen floor, blood soaking her elegant gown,  
her long black hair flooded around her. Two slits upon her wrists and a knife laying besides her,  
not even a note to say good bye. When my father saw this, he ran to her, tears flooding from his  
dark eyes as he looked at me and yelled.  
  
"You wretch! She NEVER wanted you! You did this to her! It is all your fault!" And fear filled my heart,  
so I did what any scared six year old would do, I ran. I ran so fast through the mud from the night's  
rain that my bare feet became tired in less than five minutes. I ran until I could run no longer. And  
I regret every step of it.  
  
As I curled up under the branches of the tall tree that cast it's shadow on me, I cried. The salty tears   
slid down my cheeks and onto the ground. I didn't know what to do, so I shut my eyes and prayed. I prayed  
until I fell asleep. A sleep that decided my destiny, and introduced me to the demons that awaited.  
  
"When Love cast me out, it was Cruelty who took pity on me."  
  
~~~  
  
I opened my eyes as the jolt threw my body against a hard, cold, metal wall. Light was scarce as I looked  
around, but I could see enough. I had no idea where I was, no idea how I got here. Surely I would have woken  
up if I had been picked up and carried, wouldn't I have? But I guess not, for here I was, without a clue.   
The large metal door slid open and a rather large man with a tail entered, a disturbing grin plastered on his  
ugly face.  
  
"Hey there, girl," He then introduced himself, "I am Corbett, a soldier of the Saiyans." I did not respond to   
this, I was too unsure of who he was. "You'll be a nice gift, I suppose. Maybe you'll last longer than the last   
one did."  
  
"Wh...where are you taking me?" I stuttered, should I ask? Will he strike me? Who is this man... or Saiyan.  
  
"I'm taking you to my wife as a present from Earth, she'll love you," He smiled at me, "What's your name?"  
  
"Chichi," I replied, quietly.  
  
"Chichi, eh?" He grinned that disturbing grin of his again, "We'll be landing in a little, you have better  
get prepared for what's going to happen, or you won't last long at all." I swallowed, or tried, but there  
seemed to be a lump in my throat. What did he mean, "Or you won't last long at all?"  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, hope you like CHapter One. Project 287 and To Kill A Saiyan are still in the works.  
Also, "When Love cast me out, it was Cruelty who took pity on me." Is a quote taken from Jaqueline Carey.  
I just think it describes Chichi's situations, and what's to come for her in this story. Don't worry,  
not EVERYTHING will be bad for her, she's gotta meet Kakkarot sometime doesn't she? ^___^ This is a G(K)/CC  
story, after all...  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews on all of my stories, I greatly appreciate it. Koibito's Koibito's sequel will be  
out in time, but I have not started it yet. With school (Yuck) starting soon and everything, and my new classes,  
I'm not sure how time will work out with me, but I'll figure something out! ^___^ Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Once again the large Saiyan stood before me, only this time he jerked me up and pulled me out of the  
space pod. "We're here, girl." He led me down the dirt roads, my bare feet aching and dirty, my  
clothes dirty and still slightly wet from the rain. I continued to follow him out of fear, there   
was not one bone in my body that had the courage to run, even if my brain told me to... but something  
told me if I ran I wouldn't make it very far.  
  
"Here we are," He grinned and led me into a bar, "Lesandra." A woman with a tail turned around, she had  
a sick look in her eyes.  
  
"What have you brought me this time?" She asked, and then looked at me. Her eyes searched mine, and I   
don't know what for, "Oh, what a charming little girl. She'll make a perfect slave!" She stepped closer  
and grabbed my chin, "I'm Lesandra, from this moment on I am your master and you do what I say, understand?"  
I nodded slowly, my body shivering.  
  
"You brought back a human?!" A man at the bar was glaring at Corbett and Lesandra, "And a child human  
to make things worse!"  
  
"Bardock, this is no concern of yours," Lesandra gave him a smile. A younger version of the man at the bar  
looked at me, while Bardock did the same. He could not have been that much older than I.  
A look of anger in Bardock's eyes, a look of curiosity in the boys.  
"Bring the girl," And she left the bar. Corbett picked me up and roughly threw me over his shoulder, making waves  
of pain shoot through my body.  
  
He gave one last smile to Bardock, "Don't worry, we'll try not to kill this one." And he took his leave. I locked  
eyes with the boy one last time. He watched me intently, and I hated him for it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tell ME your name, from YOUR lips, girl!" Lesandra lashed the whip out. I was chained to a wooden cross, the back  
of my dress ripped and soaking with fresh blood. I couldn't find my voice, it was hidden behind the pain and the terror.  
I felt a pain that I had never felt before as the leather seeped into my skin, creating red marks that stretched across my back.  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Ch...Chichi," I whimpered, and squeezed my eyes shut as she whipped my flesh again.  
  
"You will serve here," She grinned, "And if you mess up, this will happen again. I do not have patience  
for those who are like you." She whipped once last time and then unlocked the chains, my body falling to  
the cool floor. I felt the warm blood seep from my wounds and gather at the ends of my ruined dress.   
"Get her cleaned up." A young female, older than me, nodded and helped me out of the room.  
  
~~~  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapter Two! YAY! Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter three to my story, enjoy please.... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
Or I'll get evil and not update until I get more reviews *laughs evilly* O_O, Okies, on with the  
story!  
  
~~~  
  
  
I had discovered a lot about the Saiyans in my time in that haunted home. They had a whole  
other language which wasn't used very often, just for business matters. Sometimes Lesandra would  
give orders to me in that language, and when I looked at her questionly she would laugh and call  
me dumb, or humiliate me in front of her guests.  
  
I hated every moment near this place, and returning home actually sounded nice... but considering the  
conditions I was living in at home I doubted it would be much better. At least Papa never hit me,  
not on purpose anyway. Or he told me it wasn't on purpose.  
  
Mama could be a different story though. When she was really angry at me, or sometimes just angry in  
general, she would smack me. It didn't hurt my face as much as my feelings, but I didn't cry. She  
ordered me not too. Lesandra, however, liked my tears. She said they bring her excitment. No  
matter how sick I thought it was, her husband... or mate, was always smirking when she got excited.  
They often escaped together after hitting me, to their room. I never think about what happens next,  
and I don't want to.   
  
I often wonder if Papa misses me, if he even wonders about what happened to me. I've been gone for a   
week now, not too long. But shouldn't Papa's wonder about their daughters when they're missing? Papa  
might not wonder at all, something about me makes him mad. And I can't change it.  
  
Mama said it was my aura, and my ability to power up when I'm really upset. Although she said I   
only did it once when I was very little, but it frightened her to think that her daughter was different.  
Mama and Papa were called "high class."  
  
The young female that was older than me, and the same one who had guided me out of the room after my  
first beating, was named Marie (not creative with the names -___-). She seemed nice at first, but soon  
turned into a wicked girl whom Lesandre took favor to. She bossed me around and yelled at me if I  
did something wrong, and then told Lesandra. After that, things got fuzzy. I'm not sure if Marie  
enjoyed seeing me get hurt, or if she was just mad because I had been moved into her turf. I didn't  
move in by choice though, and I would love to leave as soon as possible.  
  
I've decided that no Saiyan can be trusted, and I hate them all. I can never forgive what they've done,  
and what they want to do to all humans. All of Lesandra's friends are cruel as well, and they love  
to see me cry. It doesn't matter how strong I try to be, I let them have what they want. I cry until  
I'm so tired I collapse, and then I get scolded for collapsing in front of their guests. I am proved to  
be an "unwanted get" and an "unworthy servant". I am too scared to change.  
  
I watch now as Lesandra stares at me with those wicked eyes, making sure my every movement is right. I  
set the glasses on the table for her guests, and I quickly exit the room. Marie looks down on me and smiles.  
  
"You'll get in trouble if you continue to shake, quit," SHe pulls my hair, "Now." I slowly nod and get out of  
her way, praying for help.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING! -_____- Hehe, thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
I had never experienced hard labor before, being that my parents were high class and their was hired  
help... so carrying boxes of I don't know what was new to me. If I didn't move fast enough, I was scolded.  
If I stopped for water, I was hit. It didn't matter if it was just for a few seconds, this was a dead line.  
Lesandra would be killed if she didn't send these boxes right away, and I wish that I could prevent them  
from being sent. But I couldn't, I was small compared to these Saiyans. So, with bare feet, I carried  
box after box, back and forth, until I had completed the task.  
  
When I was through my feet were covered with blood from stepping on thorns and such, but it didn't matter.  
I still had to serve Lesandra's guests, and what Lesandra wanted was what Lesandra got. I wanted  
to fade right before their hateful eyes, wanted to disappear off this world... but no. As long as I lived  
under this roof, I would remain on my knees begging for help, begging for something safe to run to, or   
begging for forgiveness from Lesandra.   
  
At night I sit and wonder, while I lay on the cemented floor in the cool basement, sitting as far away from  
that wooden whipping post as I could possibly get, if maybe this is why I was born. Was I born to be used  
as a slave? Was I born to be scolded for such ridiculous things? I supposed I was, because here I am now.  
I hug myself, it's cold down here. I don't have a blanket, and the only other living lifeforms are the rats  
that scurry back and forth from time to time. I'm scared.  
  
~~~  
  
Bright and early the next morning the door opens and in comes Lesandra, carrying the whip. She's angry, and  
fear fills my heart.  
  
"Damn you, you litte girl!" She screams and pulls me by my hair to the post. I shake and my lip quivers,  
I try not to cry. "You caused me to be a day late with the boxes! It's all your fault!" She ties me up, rips   
the back of my dress open, and begins the beating. Hot tears fall from my eyes, blood soaks my skin and gown.  
She stops after a while and smirks at me, "Luckily, a day late isn't bad enough to get me in trouble. Therefore,  
I'll stop early this time." She unties the ropes that bound my arms. I fall to the ground in a heap and she calls  
Marie in to get me cleaned up.  
  
As I sit in the tub of warm water Maria hastily walks about, arranging things the way Lesandra would  
want them. She murmurs to herself when she does this, and constantly flashes a dirty look my way.  
"If you wouldn't be so slow this wouldn't have happened," She snaps finally, "I'm sick of cleaning up  
after you, girl."  
  
"...Sorry," I whispered hoarsely... trying to keep my voice from leaving me.  
  
"You should be," Marie pushes more, "You always make her mad!"   
  
"It...it isn't my fault," I become brave. Too brave... I talked back and it took a moment to realize her hand  
made contact with my cheek. "...Sorry." I place my hand on the stinking spot on my cheek as she looks at me  
with angry eyes.  
  
"Don't ever talk back to me!" She hisses, "I clean up after you! I put medication on your back when you've been  
whipped! ANd this is the thanks I get?!" She shakes her head and continues to what shes doing, murmuring again.  
I sigh, and hope the day isn't so bad.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's so short... I'm trying to update more often but the chapters might be a little shorter.  
^______^ Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaccck! Well, with THIS story anywayz, please bare with me... I'm gettin' there!  
  
~~~  
  
As the soap suds run through my fingers, lightly splashing in the tub of water while I scrub the clothes,  
I can close my eyes and picture earth. I mean when I was littler, and things weren't so bad. I picture  
myself in Mama's arms, as she rocks me and sings to me. This was when she was happy with me, when I didn't  
become so bad. SHe would smile and hold me, protecting me from the world. I remember her sweet voice,  
making everything else go away. I believe she did love me, at one time, and I loved her too. I never stopped  
loving her, she was, after all, my Mother.  
  
I begin to hang the clothes up, using a stool so I can reach the rope that is tied from one tree to   
another. The wind hits my skin, it's chilly outside today. Goose bumps cover my arms and then I hear  
laughing, so I turn and see two Saiyan boys running down the street. They're shooting beams at each  
other's feet, and I wonder what the joy in that is. I step down and walk closer to the gate that keeps  
me bound in the yard, and I watch them run and jump until they disappear. That's what they all do, disappear.  
  
Even though I'm trapped, I can sometimes let my mind escape to the things I used to enjoy. The days when Mama  
and Papa would take me over to another little girl's house, and we would sit in our dresses and look at her dolls,  
sipping imaginary tea, or doing whatever best fit our interests. I didn't much like to play with dolls, and on days  
that I got to pick what do we usually found ourselves outside, covered in mud and laughing. I remember that girl  
a little, she was a few years older than me. Her name was Bulma... but she was sent somewhere and I never saw her again.  
  
"CHICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?!" I hear Lesandra yell, and quickly move back to the laundry.   
She doesn't stop yelling things at me, and I try to block her out. I move faster, maybe if I get more  
clothes up, get more work done today, she won't be so mad at me. I quickly finish and move to my next  
assignment for the day.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: And yes, it is VERY short. Darn it! But I'll try and get the next chapter up fast! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:I no own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter! Took long enough, ne?  
  
~~~  
  
I collapse on the couch, bringing my feet to rest on the table in front of me. Lesandra  
was gone for a while, and the house was empty. She had taken Marie with her, and the rest of the  
slaves or workers (some were here by choice and were, in fact, paid for their labor) were taking  
a rest in their assigned rooms. I was the only one in the basement. I was the only one treated t  
this way... then again, I was the only human.   
  
I stand up, walking to the bathroom where I would wash my hands and feet. A bath was in order,  
but Lesandra would get mad if I dirtied the water the workers and changed and made clean and   
scented for her. I decided to skip the bath for now, she would have me take one in due time. She  
told me should could never stand the smell of dirty humans.   
  
I'm very tired right now, having been cleaning all day. I scrubbed the floors, did the laundry,  
washed the dishes, cleaned the tables and counters, fixed the dinner, and cut more firewood. It was  
a difficult task, to cut firewood. Wood seemed to be heavier here then it was back on Earth,   
although I never cut wood there. Papa and Mama never made me do labor, but tried to raise me "high  
class" like them. In public, I was told to act like a lady... but sometime's it didn't work. I was  
always getting into trouble... but I couldn't help it. I had fun.  
  
Fun seems like a strange word, I look at my face in the mirror. Yes, when I had fun I didn't  
look as horrible. I was pale, bruises and scratches visible on my face. My black hair which used to   
be silky is in knots, but Lesandra wouldn't let that last. She said she liked my hair, and that if  
I ran away she would cut it all off and keep it for herself. Something about my black, human hair  
intrigued her, and she would brush it herself every once in a while. She was gentle then, the only  
time she was ever gentle.  
  
I sit down and use an old cloth to wash my feet. I hear the door slam and heavy footsteps,  
and then the door slams open. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lesandra yells, "Just thought  
you'd take it easy, huh?! Just thought you'd skip out on all your chores?!"  
  
I stuttered, "I...I finished...my... chores," It was barely a whisper.  
  
"Well, do more! There's plenty of work around here! DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" She reached out   
and grabs a handful of hair, "AND WHAT IS WITH THESE KNOTS?! GET OUT OF HERE! The very sight of  
you sickens me you little wretch!" She shoves me down the stairs and storms into the bathroom, slamming  
the door. When I land on the floor Marie looks down at me with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"See... you've made her mad again!" She hissed, then shoved me in the basement and left  
me alone in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finally! A CHAPTER! Kinda short... but aren't they all with me? Thanks for the reviews!   
^______^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: I'm floating through time here... OoOoOoOoOoO, anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
~~~~  
  
I have just turned eleven. I no longer speak to anyone expect my Master. I am no longer living.  
I am a ghost to all who see me. No soul. No heart. No emotions. I am scared for my life. I have no  
escape.   
  
I am sitting in the basement, knees pulled to my chest, arms hugging them tight. Waiting.   
  
Waiting for what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Why wait?  
  
There has to be something out there for me... some help...  
  
You've been telling yourself this for years.   
  
I stop thinking and hug myself tighter. I hear the front door open and heavy foot steps enter without  
being invited. Conversation kicks in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lesandra snaps.  
  
"King's orders," A deep voice says, "We've been told you're keeping a human prisoner here."  
  
"Nonsense, Bardock," Lesandra says, trying to smile it off, "You all should just go back home."  
  
"We're taking a look around," Silence, and then footsteps. All around on the top floor. Walking back and forth,  
things being removed from their places. Rooms be searched, stripped of everything.   
  
'DOWN HERE!' My mind yelled. But my mouth did not move. No words were formed. No knock on the basement door. No  
light shining through. Nothing. Voices again.  
  
"Any other rooms in this house we didn't check?" Bardock asks.   
  
"No, none at all," Lesandra smiles. The footsteps leave. "Bakas." Lesandra walks down to the basement,  
I never realized the door is hidden before... but it must be. She smirks down at me. "Telling someone on your trips  
to the store where you came from, eh?!?!" She's glaring at me. "Stand up." I nod and do as told. "Whipping post." I slowly  
make my way to the splintered wood and I am tied up.   
  
Leather stinging into my skin. Hot blood dripping down my skin, soaking the ends of my clothes. No tears anymore. Just   
my clinched fists. I inhale, sharp breathes. Exhale sharp. Just keep breathing.  
  
"Little bitch," Lesandra hisses, "I should kill you." No fear. Don't show anything. My eyes want to cry, but no tears form.  
Nothing. She unties me, and I fall to my knees in a bloody heap. She pauses, footsteps upstairs. My heart is pounding. "..." She makes  
not a sound. She seems frozen. The basement door opens, shining light in on me. My eyes hurt. I don't want to see anymore. I close them.  
Darkness.  
  
The last thing I hear is, "The sentence of kidnapping and abusing a human is death."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, it's pretty short. -___- SORRY! Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews!!! ^___^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: BAAAAAACK!!!

Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT

            I blinked.  My vision is blurry, but I can make out a face looking over me.  A man maybe?  No, it's a woman.  Things get clearer, yes, it is a woman.  Her features are gentle as she smiles softly at me.  Gentle.  I word I hadn't used to describe someone's features in a long time.  Her hair is thick and black and tied behind her head.  Her eyes are sharp and dark.  Black.  She has tanned skin.  

            "Welcome back," She says in a whisper.  It's the kindest tone anyone has had with me since I've been here.  She is dabbing my forehead with a cool, wet cloth.  I just stare at her with my stoic face while she smiles and tries to soothe me.  "Would you like anything?"  I don't answer, I don't even move.  I can't move.  My body hurts and feels heavy.  "You've had quite a time, haven't you?"

            There's a knock on the door and a large man enters.  I recognize him from somewhere.  The woman turns, "Bardock," she says.  Yes, I remember now.  The man who rescued me… and the man who let them take me.  I can't decide whether to hate him or thank him.  Hating him would be safer.  I mustn't let them get the best of me.  "She's awake, but she seems a little… out of it."

            'Out of it?' Wouldn't you be out of it if you've lived years in slavery, getting beatings for making even a quiet noise at the wrong time? I felt like asking her this, but I just stared.

            "At least she's alive," Bardock says, "Kakkarot, Raditz, go get the tub filled with warm water."

            "Yes Father," I hear two young, male voices say.  Then footsteps lead away from the room.

            "Darling," The woman says while looking at Bardock, "Please start the fire."

            "Alright," Bardock says.  The woman looks at me again and smiles.

            "My name is Ming," She tells me, (I couldn't think of anything) "Bardock is my mate, and Kakkarot and Raditz are our sons.  They are pretty nice for Saiyan boys… you might like them."

            "…" I just stare at her with a blank face.  

            "I'll get you right again," She says gently.  But I feel myself pull away from this world again.  I feel the darkness return and shut my eyes.  I fall asleep.

A/N: BUAH HA HAHA! Hope you liked… Yay! Another chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

A/N: Buah ha ha ha ha…

A/N- This is NOT in Chichi's P.O.V.

Her dreams were full of screams.  She could taste blood in her mouth; she could feel the streams of red flow down her legs and hit the ground.  The drops traveled to her ears.  She was running through bushed.  Thorns pricked her… but they were behind her.  Everything she feared was chasing her.  She clawed at the leaves, shredded them as she passed.  She allowed the small needles to cut her arms.  She just wanted to go home.

            _Home._

            What was home? She had nothing.  No family. No friends.  Nothing.  Tears leaked out of her eyes, into her mouth.  She tasted the salt and bitterness of tears and blood.  She only had herself.

            But only having herself was not enough for this world.  No.  She couldn't make it alone. She had to. She had to learn.  She couldn't count on anyone anymore.  Her own family betrayed her.  They scared her off.  It was them that brought her here… not the Saiyan's.

            Saiyans.  The word echoed in her ears and she shouted.  Monsters.  They only wanted to hurt her.  Hit her. Make her serve until she scared from head to foot.  They only wanted to see blood spill from her body and bruises form on her skin.  They wanted to harm her for what she was. A human.

            She kept running and running.  Voices of everyone she had ever known screamed behind her.  Yelled at her. Told her to stop.  She wouldn't listen. She couldn't listen. Her heart pounded so loud it felt like it would burst out of her chest if she ran any further, but she couldn't stop.  If she did they would get her.  No… she couldn't let that happen.

            Sweat poured off her like rain.  It ran with the blood and the tears.  It entered her wounds and made them burn.  Her bare feet ached.  Her legs felt tired and heavy. She wanted to give in.  She turned and found herself in an empty field staring into the dark eyes of a familiar boy.  He had wild hair and she recognized him right away.  It was the boy who had watched her when she was taken away for the first time.  It was Bardock's son.

            He opened his hand and she stared at it.  He looked so gentle, so friendly.  She looked up at him.  So young, yet so tall and strong.  Could she trust him? Should she? He gave her a calm smile.  Her hand moved forward…

Chichi's P.O.V.

            I opened my eyes to darkness except for the dim light of a lamp that set beside the bed.  Ming was sitting and knitting, her eyes looked tired but she hummed and smiled. There was a tray of food on a table beside the bed.  Everything on it was untouched.  I can't remember such a feast.  It looked absolutely delicious.

            A heavy knock on the door jolted Ming.  "Come in," She said softly and sat her knitting aside.  The young boy that resembled Bardock walked in. "Yes, Kakkarot?" So this is Kakkarot.

            "I'm going to bed. I'm training with Vegeta in the morning and need to rest," He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Good night."

            "Good night, love," Ming smiled.  It was a smile a mother that loves her children very much gives.  I don't remember the last time my Mother ever looked at me that way.  Kakkarot glanced at me and nodded his head before leaving the room.  Ming looked at me and smiled.  "How are you feeling?"

            I couldn't answer, I just stared at her.  Was it fear? Maybe… or maybe I just didn't want to talk to a Saiyan.  How could I trust her?  How could I trust any of them? She stood and walked to me.  She sat on the edge of the bed.

            "I brought you up some dinner, try to eat a little.  Here, I'll help," She brought a small piece of food to my lips.  It smelled wonderful.  My stomach growled but I kept my mouth closed. "I won't hurt you… trust me."  I don't know why I did it… I don't even know why I wanted to.  I just opened my mouth… and after that eating become a lot easier.

A/N: Thanks for telling me Goku's Mom's name! I just didn't want to change it so I kept it Ming. Haha… I'm lazy. Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter!  Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT

            After two weeks I was finally up on my own again. I no longer had to put my trust in creatures that I found repulsive, although Ming and her family were rather friendly with me. I never talked to her sons, and I rarely saw her husband. She spoke to me in a gentle tone, always offering her help but I would shake my head and refuse. I did not want to talk to them. I just wanted to lie in bed until I died. 

            I sat up in bed bringing food to my mouth in little pieces. I was alone and it was daytime, the light was barely shining through the drapes. It was chilly outside, but not enough that I was freezing without a fire. There were two knocks at the door before it opened and Kakkarot, who I learned was the youngest of Bardock's songs, entered carrying a glass of water. He sat it down and looked at me.

            "You gonna stay in bed the rest of your life?" He asked. I couldn't decide whether he was rude or just mean so I just looked at him. "Can't you talk?"  After a few seconds of silence he frowned. I knew how Saiyans got when they were angry and I hoped he wasn't planning on hitting me. I just stared at him. "We're gonna have the guys who did this to you killed. Public execution. If you wanna go I'm sure Mother and Father would let you… they were holding it off until you got better anyway."

            Lesandra was going to die. I repeated those words to myself again and again. I had always thought of her dying when I was being held in her household. I dreamed how wonderful it would be if I were free… if she would just disappear. Now I was faced with a Saiyan boy telling me that she WOULD die… I didn't know how to react. I just stared into that face of his and even if I wanted to… would not be able to say a word. 

            Kakkarot propped himself up on the bed as if he was asked to and leaned back on his hands. "They're getting what they deserve… it's illegal to keep a human for that kind of stuff anyway. Plus they hit you… Mother's medicines will get rid of most your scars, but you'll still have memories." He looked thoughtful for a minute and then looked at me, "Sorry." I didn't understand, and it was evident on my face, "We watched them take you away… but at the time they were just deciding if it was legal or not…" 

            I set aside my plate of food and just listened to him. "Anyway… I'm fourteen," He told me, "I'm the youngest son, but I'll bet anything I can kick my brother's ass. He's off in the military, getting trained to be a Castle Guard. To hell with that. I don't want to protect that ignorant jackass of a Prince as a job. We're friends, sure, but he's just plain stubborn." I had no idea who he was talking about, I saw the King once or twice while I was here. I didn't even understand why he was talking to me. 

            Ming entered to room, "Kakkarot… I don't think you've talked that much in all of your years of living." Kakkarot jumped off the bed and shrugged. "Are you taking advantage of the fact that she isn't speaking at the moment?"

            "No, Mother… I was just explaining some things," And with that he left the room. Ming smiled at me.

            "He's not shy… he just doesn't like many people," Ming said while setting out clean clothes for me, "Must be somethin' about you that he enjoyed." She looked at me, "Maybe it's that look you give. You look brave and scared… a look that says you need someone to take care of you but you're too proud to admit it. Also a look of hatred. I couldn't blame you for that," She sighed, "Some of us just aren't civilized."

            I smiled a little bit to myself in my mind, where no one could see. Every day Kakkarot would visit me and talk a little more. I started to look forward to these times. He told me that in two days the execution would start. I decided I would try and go… and let Lesandra know how much I hated her before her final moments.

A/N: Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: YAY! I'm still alive! Haha… but school started and that sucks…so I've been really really really tired and busy. I hate it. I hate it all! ARG!

Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT

            "Chichi!" It was Ming's uplifted voice that woke me up in the morning, "Time for breakfast, dear!"  I slowly slid on some normal clothes, covering light scars on my back, and headed down the wooden stairs for breakfast. The slick, clean floor was cold against my bare feet but I said nothing, only kept my eyes down and watched my feet.  Kakkarot and his brother were already eating hungrily, feasting on their meal like wolves. It almost made me smile to think that these two could be such pigs… although I would have guessed that with their carefree attitudes. 

            "Good morning," Bardock grunted while sitting at the table. He was never at his best in the mornings, although he knew he had to be awake and ready to fight by the time he got to the Palace each day. But today was not like other days. No. Today would be a day of death.

            I sat at the table, staring at the large amount of food that was on my plate while the boys let out loud slurping sounds when eating. Ming muttered a word to them both… word of disapproval and they both immediately slowed their eating pace with a warning look from their Father.

            "I saw that Witch's face," Kakkarot whispered to me while chomping on some of his food, "She looks scared to die."

            "Anyone would be," Ming said, "Wouldn't they? She has to pay for what she's done… she's killed other children by working them too hard too."

            "I'm not afraid to die," Kakkarot boasted.

            "It's because you're a pessimist," Raditz inquired, "You hate everything and everyone…"

            "Any you're any different?" Kakkarot glared. The two looked at each other with rage and I simply poked at my food.

            "Boys," Ming sighed, "Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I will not reheat everything on account of your behavior."

            "Yeah, yeah," Kakkarot muttered while shoving more and more breakfast into his mouth at once. Raditz did the same. 

            "Are you alright, Chichi?" Bardock looked over at me, eating smaller amounts then his sons but they were still large. Ming could eat the same… but she always tried to look composed in front of her husband. She wanted to be considered what Earthlings called "A Lady." I couldn't care less about that anymore. I had lost my will to speak…to breathe. I didn't know who I was meant to be anymore. I nodded slightly, too afraid to look up and meet his eyes. It would bring no good to me if I angered him… even if it were for some dumb reason. Like how I used to make Lesandre mad by hanging up her clothes to dry wrong… or I'd brush her hair the wrong way. I didn't understand Saiyans yet. I don't want to…really.

            Bardock doesn't seem to look convinced but he continues his breakfast without another word. I just poke at my food… hoping no one would say anything about my lack of appetite. I've never eaten much, but today I didn't want to eat anything at all. Today I was scared. I didn't want to meet those cruel eyes of Lesandre's as is was brought to her death. I don't want to see her… but I need to know she's gone. I need to know I will forever be rid of her and her cruel hands. Her wicked hunger for killing and abusing. Always wanting more until there is nothing left to give. I feel she took the very last of my soul.

            If I had ever had any to begin with.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: The long awaited 12th Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

The thin leather kept her feet from being scraped by the rock-covered roads. She walked slowly, behind the loud and anxious boys but before Bardock and his wife. Her head was partially bowed, and when she felt the eyes of the Saiyans upon her she'd lower her head more until it looked as if it would snap right off of her. Her shoulders were hunched together with a nervousness that would never be cured. Every now and then Kakkarot would look back at her when his brother wasn't paying attention and winked, reassuring her that everything would be ok.

But would it?

Chichi's POV

I cannot remember the last time I looked at Lesandra's face and wasn't overwhelmed with fear. Now, the welts and bruises on my body were healed… but there were scars. Not to mention this terrible aching in my heart. I can't control how I feel, and I can't ignore this anger that grows every time I think about the time endured in the evil household.

If the God that was preached about on earth existed… then he created Lesandra to show the universe true wickedness. No doubt about it- I'll be scared just looking at her. There's nothing in this world that can keep me safe from the wrath of my memory. I have nightmares of that time there. I can go back in my mind and remember every detail of the basement and the whips. I can remember every drop of blood that hit the floor before my feet, and the taste of sweat or tears running into my mouth.

I slightly look up to see Kakkarot and Raditz stopped outside the castle, looking up bravely at it. The doors open… and these have got to be the biggest doors I've ever seen. I want to put my hand against the wood just so see how small it is compared to these swinging giants. It only deepened my nervousness. Ming gave me a gentle nudge, her hands pressed softly against my back. She stayed clear of some still healing scratches. I thanked her in my head for that.

I followed the brothers into an outside area of the Castle. It was in the middle. The ground was covered in sand… it reminded me of old Roman times when the warriors would challenge a lion or bear or whatever creature that held 20 times more strength than them. Kakkarot saw that I was frozen still and grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of the throne on which the King sat. I watched something beyond the King though, kept my eye fixed on the brick outer wall of the Castle behind him. I did this when Lesandra would beat me. I fixed my eyes on something and kept them there. It helped me to escape.

The King looked down at the family, and me, and he nodded his head at Bardock.

"With permission from the King, I would like the execution of Lesandra and her minions to begin," Bardock spoke loud and proud, and he stood tall. I don't remember if my father ever stood like that. I wish I could. And I wish I hadn't killed my mother. Then maybe I wouldn't be here… this place the Saiyans call home.


	13. UPDATE

UPDATE: I'm extremely sorry everyone! My laptop had crashed and I lost EVERYTHING I had written... and then I've been so busy with work and something original... I think my brain is about to combust! I don't have time for anything anymore! I hate having to have money! But I'm paying Road Runner and I seriously can NOT go back to dial up now! Haha!

I'm thinking about starting my own website that will feature everything though... fanfics, original works (I will never display all of my original works... or the ones I'm serious about because I think it's bad luck), a journal and a bio. Not that anyone cares about anything but what I write! Haha. Don't worry- I don't blame you!

I'm going to start at a University in the fall and I won't be working then... but I think I'm taking a lot of classes. FREE TIME! FREE TIME! I NEED FREE TIME! Ok... as soon as I have some free time I'll be updating things. Ah, so sorry! SO SORRY!

Please be patient with me... and all comments are welcome. Don't be too mean... I don't take insults as lightly as I should.

If you want to leave comments or check up on me from time to time you can always go to my LiveJournal. brokenXneedles is the username. It's very plain because I suck with layouts. Hah! Anyway, just add me and leave a comment and I'll add you back and what not. 3 Good bye!


End file.
